The present invention relates to an improved method for constructing a soil structure, and more specifically to constructing a soil structure retaining the reinforcement of soil by means of friction between soil particles and rigid reinforcements disposed in fill-up ground.
In a structure such as sheathing structures, which is subjected to vibrations and impacts due to traffic, deterioration due to ultraviolet rays, and corrosion due to rainwater and subterranean water, concrete or reinforced concrete is preferably used which is durable against deterioration and corrosion, in view of the durability of such a rigid member with a great mechanical strength. However, in case that any rigid structure such as a concrete block or a concrete wall is constructed on a soft ground, uneven sinking in the ground occurs, which immediately leads to destruction of the structure. Otherwise, in recent years, there has been provided a method for reinforcement of soil by frictional forces between soil particles and flexible reinforcements. In this method, two requirements must be simultaneously satisfied, i.e. for the flexible reinforcements to resist a great tension and to cause sufficent frictional forces between the reinforcements and the soil particles. Thus, these reinforcements should be of a strip so as to possibly increase area of frictional contact with soil and should be made of metallic material. This provides corrosive factor to reinforcements, which leads to a defect injuring permanency thereof.
As a result of our research to solve these problems, we arrived at the concept that the problem of permanency can not be solved so far as we stand on a ground employing flexible members as reinforcements and depending on the reinforcements for tensile strength as well as for frictional condition with soil particles. And, we have finally solved the problem of permanency by employing reinforcements with a great rigidity such as a reinforced concrete, and completed this invention on the basis of inversion of the technical thought to what relies on flexibility of the rigid reinforcements to thereby accommodate to any displacements of the ground.